


If You Could Be Anything, What Would You Be?

by findingconfidence



Series: Halloween Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingconfidence/pseuds/findingconfidence
Summary: A Halloween Tsukiyama one shot.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Halloween Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963639
Kudos: 32





	If You Could Be Anything, What Would You Be?

I just didn't understand him.

Tsukki was always so popular with girls. They loved his height and his reserved attitude and his smarts. They loved the basic, good student they thought he was, but they didn’t love him.

Every year he shut them down, but I just couldn't figure out why. I wanted girls to like me, but they never did like me how they liked him. He's always had things like that I could never even dream of: wittiness, height, intelligence. I used to think things like, "how could he just reject them like that?" but now I couldn't care less. At the time, I would tell myself, "I don't understand him, but at least they don't either." It's funny, because now I think I may be the only one who understands him. It's a mutual thing too, I guess.

We walked side by side down the pavement to school. A juice box in one hand and the other placed safely in the pocket of his Karasuno team sweatshirt. The chilly October weather of our second year threw shivers through myself and the blonde next to me. I looked up at him, one of his earbuds placed in my ear, and noticed the slight shaking of his juice box holding hand. His head moved up and down in the smallest motion, acknowledging the beat of the song. His hair was tousled lightly by the freezing wind, the curls weaving over one another. A small smile fit my face as I melted, the view of him making my nerves run high.

"What are you doing for Halloween this year?" I asked him, colorful leaves falling at slow paces around us.

He smacked his lips indiscriminately. "I don't want to do anything this year," Tsukki mumbled monotonously, glaring at cement. He took another sip from his juice box.

I lifted my shoulders in reprise, knowing this isn't the first time I'd heard this. "We could do the Ikebukuro Cosplay Festival this year. That might be fun."

Tsukki turn his head to me as we stopped to wait for traffic, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Seriously? A cosplay event?" 

My nerves flamed up. "I-I mean, I don't know, I just saw the flyer and was thinking about it," I stuttered. He looked away with a pause, then turned back to me with mind curiosity.

"What would you go as, anyway?" He asked as he tossed the juice box into a nearby trash can.

I hadn’t even begun to think about what I'd go as.

"Maybe someone from Dr. Stone." I blurted out. "Like Tsukasa or Chrome."

We began walking again. "Really?" He said.

"If you could be anything, what would you be?"

I knew this question wasn't just about a costume.

I was frozen mentally. I kept walking, kept staring ahead, but I knew that I couldn't walk away from the question. I had one answer in my head, but it was depressing. It wasn't like me to say things like that either, and I didn't want to sound like I'm pushing him away.

"What is it?" He asked after a long pause.

The damn broke loose. "I-I-I'd be a black cat, cause at least people aren't surprised when they bring bad luck."

Tsukki was shocked at first, a surprised face with eyebrows raised donning him. However, his expression changed, and he laughed. He laughed. 

"You furry." He said. Now I was the one with a shocked face, but I couldn't help but let a fragmented, wheeze like laugh escape. 

"Really?" I asked, sarcasm weaved through my voice.

"Really." He replied. I saw the school gates in the distance, students within the entrance not bothering to pay us any mind.

"What about you?" I asked, confidence finding itself in my tone. "If you could be anything, what would you be?"

He stopped slowly, stepping in front of of me. He took a breath as if to steady himself, a red hue tinting his pale cheeks. His flustered expression made my heartbeat speed.

His cold hands slipped into my own as he leaned down and said in a low, sensual tone, "I'd want to be yours." When he leaned back, he looked at me deeply, as if looking for something in my own eyes.

I smiled, and squeezed his hand. This moment was making me dizzy with glee and surprise, and I was even more bemused with myself when I heard the words, "I'm already yours" crawl from my throat.

With that, his eyes widened then fell, and he kissed me.

It was the kind of kiss I'd always imagined but never thought I'd experience. It was the kind of kiss that's described in movies that I would always think was just a fantasy-- a dream. It was the kind of kiss I'd always wanted but never dreamed would be mine. It was the kind of kiss I knew I would have with him, if the day ever came to pass, and there it was.

His lips parted and came back together, our embrace light and warm but still tempered by the chilly weather. I pulled back slowly, looking up at him. I smiled, a full, real smile as I asked, "how long?"

He gave me a half smile and answered, "it doesn't matter anymore, because I have you." Again, he leaned down and kissed me, whispering, "happy Halloween."


End file.
